


(PODFIC) Consulting for Christmas

by ohlooktheresabee, Randomwordsonpaper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Background Case, Background Mystrade, Case Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gen, Heist, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, It's For a Case, Jealousy, John Watson is a Bit Not Good, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Paris (City), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock's Heart, Sweet, Thriller, Tropes, christmas tropes, seriously just a tropey fun fluff-bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwordsonpaper/pseuds/Randomwordsonpaper
Summary: The Louvre Museum in Paris is planning to host the celebrated Winter Fabergé Egg for its winter exhibition - quite the feat as it has not been on public display since 2002. However there is a snag: whispers of a world-renowned master-thief with his eyes set on the valuable prize. The curator has asked the famous Sherlock Holmes to consult on security, but the detective needs a lot of convincing: he is after all a bit busy with trying to woo a certain clueless ex-army doctor…At the same time, John is attempting to balance work, missing Rosie who is off on her gap year, a volunteer gig at a local London orphanage, and seething jealousy upon the arrival of an apparent old friend of Sherlock’s. Attempting to foil the heist of the century while remaining friendly and objective might just be a step too far...A Christmas crime caper packed full of misdirection, miscommunication and mistletoe, set against the romantic backdrop of London and Paris in the winter. Thrown into all this, will our two idiots finally manage to see what has been right in front of them all along?Part 1 complete, part 2 and 3 on the way!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Festive Johnlock Collection





	(PODFIC) Consulting for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consulting for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193601) by [ohlooktheresabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee). 



[](https://ibb.co/KsLKc13)

Part 1 of 3.

Written and narrated by ohlooktheresabee

Original music written and performed by Randomwordsonpaper

Artwork by alifetimeaheadtoprovethat - [alifetimeaheadtoprovethat, click here to go to their Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/alifetimeaheadtoprovethat)

This link will take you through to ohlooktheresabee's Soundcloud. If you like the podfic, you can subscribe to their author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when they post something new. Randomwordsonpaper also writes fanfiction - [l=click here to check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwordsonpaper)

Downloads have been enabled!

Click HERE:

<https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/consulting-for-christmas-part-1-of-3-by-ohlooktheresabee>

OR listen through Ao3!

[ohlooktheresabee](https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455) · [Consulting For Christmas Part 1 Of 3 by ohlooktheresabee](https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/consulting-for-christmas-part-1-of-3-by-ohlooktheresabee)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
